Le berceau
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Des bruits, de la sueur qui coule et de la concentration, c'est le combat acharné et solitaire d'un homme … contre un berceau en kit.


Tout était tranquille au 12 Grimmaud Square. La maison semblait endormie, et n'importe quel badaud qui passerait devant ignorerait jusqu'à son existence, cachée par de nombreux sorts de dissimulation et de mutisme, si ce n'était des bruits étranges qu'on entendait par la fenêtre entrouverte, et qui menaçait de dévoiler son secret.

Quelqu'un travaillait dans la maison, et à en croire les jurons à demi étouffés et les bruits d'objets métalliques s'entrechoquant dans un grand vacarme, ce quelqu'un avait du mal. Ce quelqu'un, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

Draco Malfoy-Potter, plus grand alchimiste du monde sorcier depuis Nicholas Flamel, héros de la deuxième guerre sorcière, respecté et craint de tous et actuellement à genoux sur la moquette de la petite chambre fraîchement repeinte en vert et or, au milieu de ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un tas de ferraille et de bout de bois.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de porter des vêtements luxueux et toujours impeccables était recouvert de poussière et de sciure de bois, les cheveux en broussailles qui lui donnaient une vague ressemblance avec son mari, et les manches retroussées sur un vieux pull de quidditch de Gryffondor troué et raccommodé aux coudes et dont il aurait préféré être pendu par les pieds avant d'être vu en train de le porter en public. De la sueur perlait à son front, et malgré son air concentré et imperturbable, il n'avait visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure entière qu'il était là, à quatre pattes sur le sol en train de jurer tout bas, et pourtant, le seul succès qu'il avait eut pour l'instant était d'avoir correctement identifié chaque vie et chaque boulon, et trié les lattes de bois par ordre de grandeur.

« Chéri, t'es sûr que t'as pas besoin d'aide ? » vint une voix lointaine, sans doute de l'étage en-dessous

Draco poussa un soupir et passa un avant-bras contre son front suant.

« Jamais de la vie, tu rigoles ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, trop occupé à préparer le thé dans la cuisine comme il l'avait promis, et sans se douter qu'au-dessus de sa tête, les bruits de scie et les jurons grommelés résonnaient les uns à la suite des autres.

Il s'en rendit bien compte cependant, alors qu'il montait les escaliers avec le plateau à thé dans les bras, et qu'on énorme vacarme le fit sursauter, et presque tout lâcher d'un coup.

« Aie ! »

Il y eut un grand bruit, suivi de toutes une série de jurons et d'insultes que Draco n'avait pas intérêt à répéter devant Hermione, et n'aurait définitivement plus le droit d'employer dans deux semaines.

Une fois arrivé en haut sain et sauf, son plateau intact dans les mains, Harry s'adossa contre le montant de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le spectacle qu'offrait son mari.

« Tu t'es donné un coup de marteau ? »

« Non » répondit vite Draco, cachant extrêmement mal sa main blessée dans son dos

Harry leva un sourcil.

« Oui … » avoua le blond dans un grognement

Harry rentra dans la pièce et déposa son plateau au sol, prenant bien soin de l'éloigner de Draco pour éviter un autre malencontreux coup de marteau au mauvais endroit.

« T'irais pas plus vite en utilisant ta baguette ? Ou en demander à Kreacher un coup de main ? »

« Tu me crois pas capable de le monter sans magie ? »

« Le prends pas mal chéri, mais oui. »

Draco poussa un soupir hautain et détourna les yeux pour les reporter vers la pile de bouts de bois entassés sur le sol, dont il cherchait toujours le moyen de les assembler dans un meuble à peu près correct.

« On dirait des mikados » commenta Harry

« Des quoi ? »

« Rien, rien ... En attendant, je pensais que t'avais presque fini et en fait pas du tout »

Draco préféra hausser des épaules que se casser à trouver une réponse, et se remit à fouiller dans sa pile d'outils au sol tandis que son mari se servait une petite tasse de thé dans son coin.

"Il manque la petite vis numéro sept !" grogna le blond "Où est-ce qu'elle est ?"

" J'en sais rien moi, je viens d'arriver !" se défendit Harry

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin mauvais et plongea dans son fouillis, envoyant voler au loin les vis qui ne lui convenaient pas.

« A ce rythme là elle saura marcher avant d'avoir pu dormir dans le berceau » commenta Harry entre deux gorgées de thé

« Je ne te permets pas ! » rugit Draco, toujours à genoux et plus débraillé que jamais « Je vais y arriver, et elle dormira dans ce berceau, dussé-je y passer la journée ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

" Au lieu de parler comme le ferait ton père, concentre toi, tu vas encore te planter"

" Je sais ce que je fais " rouspéta Draco " Et je me passe de tes commentaires, Potter."

" C'est pour ça que tu essaies de visser une vis avec un marteau ?"

Draco regarda l'outil dans sa main, et leva un sourcil vers le brun.

" Oui, pourquoi ?"

Harry cligna des yeux, et cacha le rire qui lui montait à la gorge dans sa tasse de thé comme il le pouvait, c'est à dire mal et en y faisant des bulles. Draco n'avait rien raté de l'impertinence du brun, et posa son marteau d'un air vexé.

« Et bien essaye si t'es si malin, toi ! »

"Oh, mais avec plaisir" sourit Harry en posant sa tasse vide pour aller rejoindre Draco " Donne moi ça, je vais te montrer comment on fait"

Harry s'en sortit beaucoup mieux que Draco - ce qui était facile à faire quand on a grandi chez les moldus, avait remarqué le blond d'un ton dédaigneux - et quand il lui reprit le marteau des mains, le Survivant avait assemblé une bonne partie du berceau.

" Voilà, t'as plus qu'à visser les pieds et c'est réglé "

" _T'as plus qu'à visser les pieds_ " répéta Draco en imitant Harry "Comme si je le savais pas, tiens"

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir contre le mur pour mieux regarder le spectacle devant lui. Draco tentait tant bien que mal de visser les pieds comme il avait vu Harry le faire, et n'avait apparemment rien retenu de la leçon.

" Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne s'abaissait pas à des occupations si communes que monter un meuble en kit" commenta Harry depuis son mur

"Je veux que ma fille puisse dire qu'elle a dormir dans un lit que son père a fabriqué de ses mains !" rétorqua Draco, qui essayait désespérément de faire rentrer une vis dans le trou prévu pour une chenille de bois

" Exagère pas non plus, pour l'instant t'as rien fabriqué du tout et si tu continues le geste que tu fais maintenant, tu vas te mettre une écharde dans le doigt"

"T'as pas quelque chose à faire au lieu de m'oppresser comme ça ?"pesta le blond

" Je préfère te regarder, amour de ma vie, lumière de ma nuit, père de mes enf -"

" Ça va, ça va" l'interrompit Draco "Au lieu de faire des grandes déclarations lyriques, viens plutôt me tenir ça"

"Je croyais que t'avais pas besoin d'aide ?" demanda Harry en s'approchant quand même pour attraper les deux pieds qui lui montrait Draco

"J'ai _pas_ besoin d'aide !" répondit son mari ton borné "J'ai juste besoin que tu me tiennes ça"

Harry attrapa les pieds, et laissa Draco les fixer sans lui donner d'instructions, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci mette un dernier coup de tournevis et se redresse, fier comme un paon.

" Ah ! Tu vois que ça tient !"

Harry ne se gratifia pas d'une réponse, et se contenta de lever une main en l'air, et de commencer un décompte avec ses doigts en partant de cinq.

"Mais ..."

Il n'avait plus que deux doigts en l'air que le berceau, déjà un peu bancal quand il avait été posé sur ses quatre pieds, s'écroula complètement, envoyant des vis rouler aux quatre coins de la pièce.

" A pour tenir, ça tient !"

Harry riait tellement qu'il se tenait les côtes, et Draco lui jeta un regard furieux.

"Je comprends pas, ça tenait ... je t'avais bien dit qu'il manquait une vis !"

" Oh ça va, on aura compris"

Draco se mit à ramasser les lattes de bois et les vis en grommelant dans sa barbe, tandis qu'Harry se pencha pour ramasser le plateau avec les tasses, en laissant une pleine à Draco même si il y avait peu de chances pour que celle-ci la boit.

« On devrait peut-être appeler Ron et Hermione ? » suggéra le brun

« Et puis quoi encore ? Je sais qu'on a un peu de mal mais on est encore capable de monter un berceau sans l'aide de Ronéo et Weaslette ! Et puis niveau aide le rouquin … »

« En fait je pensais plutôt à Hermione »

Draco se renfrogna immédiatement.

Granger, encore, c'était passable. Avec les années, une espèce d'entente cordiale s'était formée entre Granger et lui – ils discutaient littérature et s'échangeaient des recommandations de livres, se lançaient des piques savantes et prenaient un malin plaisir à chahuter Harry sur tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Mais avec Weasley, ça ne passerait jamais. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés et se détesteraient toujours, rien ne changerait ça.

« On est deux hommes, on devrait être capable de le faire sans aide externe ! »

« Bravo les clichés » rit Harry " Bon je vais appeler Hermione, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?"

" Rien" maugréa Draco, les bras pleins de bouts de bois

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir, le plateau dans les bras, quand il s'arrêta de marcher, et se retourna sur lui-même.

"Dray "

Draco se retourna, un tournevis entre les dents, le marteau dans une main et un pied du berceau dans l'autre.

" Mmh ?"

"Elle arrive dans deux semaines …"

A ça, Draco posa son marteau au sol, et sourit.

"Je sais. J'ai hâte. "

Harry sourit tendrement à son mari, et sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte dans son dos. Une fois en bas, il déposa le plateau sur la table de la cuisine et se mit à chercher le portable que lui avait offert Hermione, dans le but de la joindre plus rapidement que par un bisou, quand il entendit un énorme bruit de verre cassé au-dessus de sa tête.

" Euh chéri ?" parvint tout de suite après la voix sucrée de Draco "T'y tenais beaucoup au vase que t'as offert Weasley ?"

Harry se passa une main sur les yeux, et souffla. Elles allaient être longues, les deux semaines.


End file.
